Innocence Lost
by Njchrispatrick
Summary: The God of Lies had always been a vengeful sort; no one could cross him and get away with it, no matter the reason. The worse the offence, the worse the punishment, and Loki was perfectly fine with that. Until he lost his sense of righteousness and became the very thing he hated the most.


**A/N: This story is one I have been considering doing for a while, but finally decided to just publish the first chapter of. It's similar to my Lucius/Sirius in that I don't know if and when I will be adding to it.**

 **WARNINGS: Slash, mpreg, dark!Loki**

* * *

"This isn't just about you. It's about what's best for all of us."

Thor's heart sank at his brother's words, a cold feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. When he'd heard Odin's verdict he had at least been able to acknowledge that his father was king and the title came with difficult choices. But Loki… he'd thought Loki would always be there for him. "Brother," he pleaded, desperation tinging his voice. "Please, don't do this!"

Loki just turned away, expression blank and cold, and exited Thor's room, leaving the blonde god alone, his father's power keeping him bound and prisoner.

The Thunder God sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. He had never felt so alone before. Even his brother, the one person he'd thought would understand and stand by him forever, had betrayed him. He was well and truly alone.

Nausea bubbled in the back of his throat but he held it back, clenching the golden sheets in his fists as he struggled not to let the tears escape his eyes. It had been millennia since he had wept, not since he was a child, and he wouldn't allow himself to feel that weakness.

The light in the room was fading as the Great Star sank past the mountains in its eternal path around the Realm Eternal, its glow bathing the room in a fiery glow. When he was a boy it had been his favorite time, the changing of day into night, watching the planets and stars around them appear in the dark sky. However, now all he felt was a deep, aching sadness.

His entire family was disgraced by him, and he felt that only their pride kept them from allowing the truth to come out and disown him as a traitor. But even with the secret well-kept Thor could feel the weight of it in their stares, their disapproving gazes, their constant silence and virtual imprisonment of him.

Thor had asked himself time and time again, if he had known this would be the result, would he have done what he had? Would he have broken the most sacred rule, defied the very kingdom he was supposed to rule, just for… what, a strange, convoluted form of love? He wished that he could say no, convince himself that he would have never made such a mistake, and yet in his heart he knew that it was worth it.

No one shared his sentiment. All he had done, in their eyes, was nearly start a war. Not just a battle the likes of which the warriors enjoyed, but a true war, a cataclysmic match between the two greatest races in the universe in which countless lives would have been lost. All because one man thought himself above it all.

It was only Odin's diplomatic strength and both sides' truce that kept bloodshed away. A promise from Odin that Thor would be punished harshly and made incapable of ever committing such an act again. The words were ominous yet no less than he deserved.

Frigga's response had almost been worse, shown in her disappointment and sad gazes. The guilt from such actions were so much worse than when his father had punished him, because Thor had known that he deserved nothing less from the King. But his mother, he had thought she would stand by him, no matter the cost, as she had done with Loki. He was wrong.

As if in reaction to his gloomy thoughts a sharp pain erupted in his midsection, flaring briefly for a moment and making him wince. One large hand moved to his waistline, the warmth beneath his skin almost tangible. His stomach was still firm and solid, but he knew it would not be long before it faded.

Thor missed his partner. The time they had spent together had been different than anything Thor had ever experienced. It was the first time he'd ever met someone like him, so much like him it was almost frightening. Tall, strong, powerful, yet not cruel like so many others.

He hoped that the other man was not facing a punishment similar to what he himself was, though he knew it was in vain. Odin could be seen as a beacon of empathy compared to the other man's father, a great and terrible king. When faced with his son's treason the Sky God would never forgive him.

Thor glanced down at his right hand, a large silver band on his fourth finger. He'd never enjoyed jewelry like some, yet this held sentiment for him. It was formed from a metal not found on Asgard or any other of the Nine Realms, unique only to the domain of the Immortals. It was engraved with magical symbols which spelled out Thor's name. Supposedly it held protective magic, and the blonde man believed it, though that was not why he wore it.

He wore it for Hercules, the immortal Olympian to whom Thor had given himself. Their time together had been brief flickers in both men's lifespans, but, to Thor at least, it was the brightest time. His hidden travels to Olympus, his adventures with the God of Strength, and eventually the connection they shared growing into something more, before it was ripped so cruelly from him.

It was Thor's own stupidity that had attracted the attention of the Kings, and because of that he, his first love, and most importantly his child would suffer for his mistakes.

* * *

The water sprayed into the air, sparkling and clear, and landed in the large pool of water below, sending ripples outwards towards the surface.

Hercules watched the fountain spray water into its basin, the refreshing chill of the spray barely noticed. His mood was mirrored by the skies overhead; dark and tumultuous, thunder and lightning flashing every few seconds.

"Hercules?"

He tore his gaze from the running water, face tensed in expectancy of more cruel vitriol, but he relaxed at the sight of his father's sister. "Lady Hestia," he greeted with a nod, a faint smile flickering over his lips. "I have missed you."

The goddess smiled at him but it was a sad one, her thoughts present on her face. She didn't speak at first, taking a seat next to him on the fountain wall and crossing her legs as she draped the scarlet dress over herself. The duo sat in silence for a long moment before finally Hestia spoke.

"Your sorrow and pain do not go unnoticed, you know."

Hercules winced, looking down and away from her. It was obvious in hindsight that she would have heard of what happened, though it didn't stop him from hoping she hadn't. After all, she herself was a character in them. "You have been told?"

Hestia was smiling bitterly when he looked up at her. "It has been told to everyone. Calliope, Pheme, and Melpomene have taken it upon themselves to inform all of your apparent transgressions." She glanced up at the sky. "Many were questioning the reason your father is in such a mood."

The man didn't bother to look up. "Father has not yet unconvened the Council, though it has been many days." He looked over at the woman. "You were not summoned?"

Hestia shook her head, dark curls falling in front of her eyes. "My brother declared that as your 'accomplice'," her lips twitched at the word, "I am incapable of providing sane council. Dionysius is taking my place, much to everyone's displeasure."

It was common knowledge in Olympus that Dionysius was held in contempt by many higher gods due to his former mortal status, a status Hercules shared. However, Dionysius bore no ill will towards the others, as a largely genial deity. Hercules could not say the same about himself.

Hestia continued. "Ares and Athena sought war on Asgard for his breach, but last I heard Aphrodite dissuaded them from such action. Few want war, especially with the Nine Realms."

"And what of Odin?"

At this she grimaced, looking away. "The Asgardians are a violent people, should Odin decide to take action they will strike with a force far beyond our own. Apollo told me before the council was called that the future is enshrouded as before a great choice."

Hercules hesitated before speaking again, question in his voice. "And… Thor?"

Deep red eyes met his, fire flickering in them before she looked down. "I have heard nothing," she said softly. "What few support you through this dare not come under the gaze of Asgard's King and risk a full incursion."

The man's heart sank and his shoulders slumped. "I dare not attempt to travel to him, yet I cannot bear not knowing more."

A hand was laid on his shoulder, the warmth from Hestia's touch soft and soothing against his bare skin. He drew comfort from it, laying his own hand atop hers.

"I shall do my best to uncover his fate," the goddess murmured softly, smiling at the man.

Hercules nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

 _Thor crossed his muscular arms and frowned up at the large door before him. Etched into it were strange symbols and decorative markings that gleamed with their own was more, the door itself was held behind a shimmering blue barrier like one of Loki's spells, barring anyone access to it._

 _He turned to his brother, watching an excited grin spread across Loki's face. "Brother, are you sure we should do this?" Thor asked. He was rarely one to avoid adventure, but even he could tell that what they were about to do was not only dangerous, but highly illegal._

 _Loki rolled his eyes, silencing Thor with a glare and dismissive hand motion. "Heimdall's gaze remains on the Nine, he doesn't watch what happens in Asgard, that is father's duty. And Father trusts that the magic here will protect it." His familiar smirk appeared. "He does not realize the growth of my own power."_

 _The Thunder God watched with more than mild trepidation as Loki approached the gateway, hands outstretched. When he made contact with the shimmering field his breath hitched for a moment and Thor's grip on Mjolnir tightened in preparation to rescue his brother. But it was apparently unneeded, as a few moments later the Trickster released a long sigh and, before Thor's eyes, the barrier flickered and dissipated._

 _Loki laughed tiredly, shooting a smug look at his brother. "As I said Thor, Father underestimates me."_

 _The blonde man could not disagree when, with a casual wave of Loki's hand, light appeared in the seam of the great doors. Hinges creaked loudly as the doors slowly swung open, but no one appeared to stop them. Both princes had to look away from the blinding light streaming through the doorway, and did not dare to open their eyes until they heard silence. What they saw defied words._

 _Light shone through the door, brighter than the light of day on Asgard, and filled with warmth. Its brightness revealed the lands beyond. Lush green grass spread across the land through the doorway, beautiful flowers and other plants dotted throughout. Gleaming white structures could be seen in the distance, reflecting the light._

 _"Brother…" Thor breathed in shock, almost in a daze as he followed Loki through the archway. "What is this place?"_

 _Loki too appeared stunned by the beauty, but he turned to Thor anyway, smiling. "Welcome to Olympus, brother."_

* * *

An air of melancholy had swept over the palace of Asgard, sensed by all who came there. It was not visible in the common people, who continued their daily activities none-the-wiser, but instead in those closest to the royal family. The noticeable lack of Queen Frigga travelling the streets to greet the people, or the young princes engaging in lively activities at all hours of the day. Instead they remained hidden away in their grand palace, only the King emerging to perform his duties but giving not a whisper of the others.

Loki closed his eyes as he let the wind blow through his hair, the sweet chill his only reprieve from the stifling isolation his father had enforced on them all. Asgard had strayed dangerously close to a war with Olympus, and even with the truce re-established Odin remained on alert. His forced isolation of his family was in hopes that the people would not know what had nearly happened, or else it could inspire panic and mistrust, particularly because it was Odin's own heir who had committed the act of treason.

Thor was alone, in every sense of the word. His friends were banned from the palace without the knowledge of why, and at Odin's command Frigga wasn't to speak to Thor. Loki had been commanded to as well, but had he desired to he could have. He did not desire to.

It was no pity, sadness, or anger that he felt when he watched his brother retreat into loneliness, abandoned by those he loved. It was vindication. Dark glee in knowing that the revenge he had craved for so long was finally achieved. That Thor was finally experiencing the pain Loki had several times over, the pain his brother had never tried to understand.

Loki's slim hand slid down to his stomach, even years later remembering the way the swell of pregnancy felt, his child moving within him. That aching love of a parent who knew that they would not get to see the life they had created.

He had gone to Thor, to his big brother, in assurance that he could find solace with him, that Thor would protect him from Odin. But he had been wrong. Thor had only watched as Loki's children were taken from him before he even had a chance to hold them and cast out, viewed as monsters merely because they were different. Hela, Fenrir, and Jormungandr cursed to never know their father.

And now Thor would feel that same hurt, not only in knowing that he had lost the only person he'd ever loved, but also in that the child, the child Loki's magic had secretly allowed him to bear, would be lost to him forever.

Yet even with his revenge so near at hand, with his brother broken and dishonored, Loki could not explain why his heart felt so heavy.

* * *

 _Verdant green eyes narrowed as he watched the duo from a distance, the spell on him allowing him to remain hidden from many of the lesser Olympians. The realm of the Immortals positively radiated magical energy, allowing his spells even more power. However, the magic was also wild and foreign, strange to his senses._

 _"Adorable pair, aren't they?"_

 _Loki's eyes narrowed at the voice, his magic instinctively flaring in preparation to defend himself from a possible threat. The visitor's very voice was laced with magic, a powerful influence on the mind. The Asgardian turned to the newcomer, raising one thin eyebrow. "Hardly the word I would use."_

 _Eros rolled his unnaturally large brown eyes, giving Loki a patronizing look. For a deity possessing the body of a child, he carried himself with confidence. He was still as bare as the last time the pair had met, garbed in only a white cloth about his nether regions, a quiver strapped across his chest. "Oh come on Loki, you gotta admit they make a cute couple." He butted his shoulder against the prince and nodded to where Hercules and Thor were sparring. "Big strong men with hearts to match their muscles, coming from warring polar societies, doomed for their love to never be accepted." He sighed dramatically, fluttering his long eyelashes. "It's so Romeo and Juliet."_

 _Loki eyed the smaller god warily. "I fail to understand your meaning."_

 _The God of Love's sappy smile vanished and he rolled his eyes as he groaned. "Ugh, you're as bad as Ares," he muttered. "All so literal. Humans are so much more interesting to listen in on; all that angst and sarcasm."_

 _He was ignored by Loki, who watched as Thor was pinned by Hercules, the dark-haired man laughing while his partner fought to get up. Beside Loki, Eros made kissing noises._

 _"Are they destined to be together?" Loki asked finally, looking down at his companion._

 _Eros just shrugged, a glowing arrow materializing between his fingers, and he spun it casually. "That's not exactly how it works," he intoned in a bored voice. "It's more of an art than a science. But in my opinion… definitely." The cherub shrugged. "I suppose it depends how it all plays out. Zeus would never approve, so if he found out it wouldn't end well. It makes me wary of doing something that could possibly lead to a war, even for such an adorable pair."_

 _Loki's hands clenched tighter on his robes. "But don't you see?" he said, his voice not betraying the tension he was feeling. "Thor is to be the King of Asgard-" Whether or not he was suited for it. "-and he could be the one to bring about a permanent peace."_

 _Eros frowned, tapping the arrow against his chin and looking back towards the duo. "I suppose…" He turned to Loki. "But what if I make a mistake and they are not meant to be? It is different with humans, they are fickle. However, if Hercules and Thor fail, it could result in a truly terrible outcome."_

 _In the distance Hercules helped Thor remove his armor, something the blonde man had been reluctant to do. But it appeared the older man's pestering had finally won out; they stood side by side, Thor with greater height but Hercules with larger muscles, the only difference being the Olympian's thick chest hair._

 _"Thor is a kind man, he will not start a war unless he truly feels he needs to."_

 _Eros did not know Loki, if he had he had then things would have gone very differently. He did now know of Loki's trickery and manipulative habits, so he did not think to disbelieve him. Love is blind, after all._

 _Instead, he readied his bow._

* * *

Thor was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his mussed blonde hair and damp face. The bedsheets beside him were torn to shreds and his limbs were quivering with exhaustion, yet he did not allow himself to fall asleep as his body so clearly wished to happen.

His legs were still partially spread, revealing the fading glowing letters decorating the insides of his thighs, their magic fading away. Where once his stomach held a large swell, now it was empty, his flesh sagging slightly in sharp contrast to the rest of his muscular form.

But he did not notice, instead using his strained limbs to push himself up in an attempt to see what the Healer was doing. Even with his weakness he still felt the need to make sure his child was alright.

The only other person present in the room was an elderly woman, the same one who the royal family employed for many of their requirements. She was cold and rather harsh, and the Thunder God wished for the comfort of his family, even knowing that there would be none.

"Where is it?" Thor questioned, voice lacking its usual strength, strained and weak.

The Healer ignored him, continuing to wrap the squirming bundle in a soft blue cloth. The sounds of soft cries made Thor's heart lighten, knowing that they were alive. He bit his lip to curb his impatience, telling himself that it would not be long before he could hold his child.

After what seemed like an eternity she completed her task, lifting up a swaddled shape and holding it close. Almost on instinct Thor reached out for it, the desperate need to see them burning through.

For a terrifying moment it seemed that he would be denied, that she would simply leave with it, take it to his father and never let Thor see. But like a miracle her harsh expression softened very slightly and she stepped to the side of the bed. "The King commanded that I retrieve him upon the birth," she said finally, adjusting her grip on the bundle in clear intent to hand it to Thor. "I go to do that now. You have until he returns."

The words passed right over Thor's head as the baby was finally lowered into his grip, allowing him to draw it close against his chest. He only registered the woman's words of "It is a boy."

For all the strength he prided himself on, the Thunder God felt the urge to cry when he first laid eyes on the newborn, in his eyes, the most perfect being in the Nine Realms and beyond. His son, the child magic had bestowed upon him lay in his arms, staring up at his father with sleepy eyes of the brightest blue, much like Thor's own. Every tiny delicate feature, from the bald head to the fragile fingers curled around the edge of the blanket, were instantly burned into Thor's mind. The way the child's tiny nose scrunched up when he yawned tiredly, how the little fingers curled around Thor's own, much larger, one, and the incredible peace he felt when holding him. Knowing that all the world could not take this moment from him.

Thor traced one finger over his son's features, smiling when the infant looked up at him, uncomprehending the nature of their connection, simply staring with his beautiful eyes. He hugged his son close, gently but firmly, revelling in the knowledge that this was his son.

However, the cherished moment was stolen when, with a loud boom that sent a terrifying chill down to Thor's bones and caused his baby to burst into sobs, the doors of his room were flung open and the All-Father entered.

* * *

Aphrodite stood at the edge of the Abyss, icy wind pulling at her long blonde hair, the aching darkness trying to pull her in. Wrapped safely in her arms, the unnamed child whimpered softly, no doubt able to feel the way the Underworld's power tugged at his soul.

The goddess looked across the emptiness, a bridge of shimmering golden light binding their world to the world of mortals, Midgard. Through the portal she could see their Sun, the blue and green planet making its way around in path stretching the millenia. She could remember when it first began.

The infant in Aphrodite's arms began to cry, tearing her attention away from the portal. She hushed him, creating a tiny ball of light above his head, holding him close to keep him shielded from the power of Hades. "Hush, little one," she whispered softly, rocking him back and forth as she took the first step onto the bridge. "You are safe with me, I shall not let any harm come to you."

He was so young, so innocent, to be cursed with such a fate merely for those to whom he was born. Cast from the worlds his fathers hailed from, stripped of his birthright and doomed to die never knowing of those he loved him. But the word of the Lord of Olympus was law, and she dared not disobey.

As she approached the portal she reached out her hand, feeling the magic teeming from its surface. The boy appeared to feel it as well, little eyes growing wide as he seemed to lean towards it.

"You are a gifted one," Aphrodite murmured sadly, taking a moment to stroke his soft cheek. "You would have thrived here, in a world of magic." She looked back at the portal, sighing sadly and holding the boy close. "Prepare yourself, little prince," she whispered to him, enshrouding him with her magic. "For this is the last time you shall ever see the world you came from."

And with that, she stepped through the portal.

* * *

James Potter groaned as he shuffled down the stairs of their cottage, the oak creaking slightly under his weight. His bathrobe was wrapped tightly around him, his slippers keeping his feet warm. He'd been booted out of bed by his half-asleep wife to check out what was making such a loud racket outside.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he groaned, making his way to the front door, wand held at his side. He peeked through the eye-hole in the door but couldn't see anything, so with a colossal sigh he pulled the door open. "Wha-... huh?" He blinked, looking around as he realized that whatever had been knocking at the front door was gone. "What the hell," he murmured, about to close the door. Then he looked down and froze.

On the doorstep, laying in a basket and covered with a white blanket, was a baby. A newborn, it looked like, fast asleep, not noticing the chill of the August night.

"Lily!" James yelled, turning to look back into the house. "Lily, get down here!"

A minute later his wife came down, nightgown backwards, rubbing her eyes as she came over to him. "I swear James, if this is one of your pranks…" But then she pulled the door open wider and saw what was sitting there. "That's a baby."

James nodded, swallowing. "Yea. I came down and it was just… sitting there." He looked over at her. "Do we call the police or something?"

"We couldn't if we wanted to," she answered, stepping out onto the porch and crouching down beside the basket. "The Fidelius prevents anyone finding us, probably even prevents phone calls." She looked up at James. "How did it even get here?"

Her husband shrugged. "Someone was knocking, I suppose they must've…" Then he realized what she'd meant. "Wait, how could they have seen the house?"

"I don't know." His wife looked back at the baby, smiling slightly as he yawned in his sleep, making a cute little sleepy sound. "Who would just leave this little guy on a stranger's porch?"

James shifted from one foot to the other. "I think we should floo Dumbledore, this could mean someone's broken the wards." He leaned out the door, glancing up and down the street, but no one was there.

Lily reached into the basket and lifted the sleeping boy out, cradling him in her arms. He shifted slightly but did not wake. "It can wait until morning," she answered, pushing past her husband into the house. "Right now let's make sure this little guy is alright." She paused, taking a moment to pull back the blankets, and nodded. "Yup, definitely a boy."

James closed the door and followed her into the living room, hovering nervously. "Lils are you sure that's smart? He could be some sort of… I dunno, Death Eater trick!"

Lily just laughed, turning to him and angling the baby so he could see. "Does he look like an evil minion to you?"

James looked down at the sleeping boy. "No, I suppose not," he admitted, cracking a grin when the baby yawned again. "Oh, I think he's waking up!"

Indeed the boy was slowly blinking his eyes open, revealing irises of a bright blue, bordering on luminescent. He blinked a few more times, looking up at each of them with startling clarity. But then his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh, no, no!" Lily said, bouncing him slightly. "Hey, don't cry! You're alright!" She looked at James. "Do something!"

The dark-haired man fumbled with his wand for a moment before casting a spell. His eyebrows shot up when several multi-colored bubbles shot out. "Wait, that's not right," he muttered, trying to remember the correct Calming Charm. However, it seemed to have done the trick as the baby's eyes widened and he grabbed for them with little hands, oohing softly.

"What do you think his name is?" Lily asked, sitting down on the couch, still holding him. James took a seat beside her, cocking his head to the side.

"Not sure. We need something to call him." He looked at his wife. "Any thoughts?"

She frowned for a moment, biting her lip in thought. "Harry," she decided, looking over at James. "It was my granddad's name. And he kinda looks like an 'H'."

"Harry?" James nodded slowly. "I can see it." He looked down at the baby. "What do you think, Harry?"

The baby responded with a gummy grin, and so it was decided. His name would be Harry.

Off to the side, an invisible Aphrodite smiled softly, sad but taking hope in the fact that he was with people who could understand him, before teleporting back to Olympus to inform Zeus of his success.

* * *

Loki watched from afar as his nephew celebrated his first birthday by the Midgardian calendar, his adoptive parents having thrown him a small party. The little boy was still so young compared to the rest of his family, so fragile and delicate. But he was as mortal as the people he now resided with; he would wither and die before he would even be considered a true adult on Asgard, cursed to never obtain his birthright.

The Trickster watched as James, his nephew's - now named Harry, such a bland and common name for one so special - father tossed him into the air, catching him and making the boy giggle. It would have been the picture of domestic bliss, had the prince not known the true story.

One of the Olympians, a goddess named Hestia and close friend of Hercules, had come to him shortly before the bridge between their worlds was broken, to tell him of his nephew's fate, in hopes he could tell Thor. The knowledge of what he had inadvertently done had been like a weight crashing down on Loki, guilt and horror overwhelming him. Hercules had lost all sense of self, banned from travelling to Earth and seeing his son, even from afar. And Thor…

The loss of his son had broken Thor. Odin had sent the child to Olympus as part of the peace treaty signed with Zeus, not that he would have wanted a bastard in his palace anyway. Once his son was taken Thor had become little more than an empty shell; never speaking, never eating, never leaving his room. Their father had become worried that the grief would never recede, and so enacted powerful magic to 'fix' Thor.

Now the prince could not even remember his child, and had become almost worse than before. The loss of his memories, of how Hercules had influenced him, had turned Thor back into the arrogant, brash, mindless oaf he had once been. But even worse, as somehow, deep inside, he knew he was empty.

This wasn't what Loki wanted, not at all. His brother broken beyond repair, a war nearly destroying them all, and an innocent child cursed with mortality. If he could go back and undo it all, he would.

A small smile appeared on his face as he watched Harry smear cake all over his face, giggling happily as his mother attempted to clean it off. Even at such a young age, his parents were visible in him. Hercules' wild dark brown curls, the rosy cheeks Thor had once possessed, the happy grin and bright blue eyes much like the blonde man's. Even without them in his life, he still carried them with him.

Another bout of sadness washed over Loki and he turned, walking away. He did not belong in this place, not after the stain of what he'd done was left on the child's soul. He did not deserve to look upon the one he'd wronged so much. All he deserved was the isolation he received.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, firstly I want to say that this idea is open if anyone wants it; to write something based off it, to send in a chapter for me to post, or to just plain adopt. Send me a PM. However, expect several conditions.**

 **I am basing my Hercules LOOSELY off the Marvel one-but NOT in looks, because I don't like comic!Hercules; he ugly. Anyway, in this story, the Asgardians and the Olympians are the only real pantheons. I hated how in the comics they ALL exist. Making the Norse gods real, and a race of extra-dimensional aliens, was cool. Making Olympians real gods, but completely different, was interesting. Everything else just got tacky.**

 **Again, not sure if I am going to be adding to this, but I am not going to mark it as complete because there is a fair chance I will.**


End file.
